Cold Hands, Warm Feet
by Theresa471
Summary: Mulder and Scully are caught in a snow storm, and are trapped inside a farm house, Mulders sister Samantha in the twilight shows up to find a way out, along with a message.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Hands, Warm Feet

It's been two days now, since Fox Mulder has been trapped inside the farm house after having a slight accident with his vehicle during a snow storm, along with the bridge going out to trap him and his wife Dana Scully coming back from working a X Files, having to turn out to be a complete bust.

As for the farm house, it was only 300 hundred feet away from the bridge.

They had gone to Stark, New Hampshire to look for a little boy name Jake, who had gone missing, but as it turned out, he had shown up two days later out of no where, having said something about wanting to find this special church or rather it was called the Church covered bridge next to a church.

Having been married once again a few weeks back in a small civil ceremony at the local Washington D.C. Angels of Apostle church.

With everyone attending including her own brother Bill, who was still grieving with the death of their mother months prior.

When her brother Bill had heard that Fox Mulder had asked his sister once again to marry him, she had agreed with her answer after a late night dance, dinner and the rest of the evening together both mind, body and soul.

It was that night after 23 plus years, to finally come to terms with their true feelings for each other.

Fox Mulder was able to start a fire with the branches that was inside of the farm house to stay warm for the night, and hopefully the snow will stop very soon.

Since their was a blanket and other items inside to keep them going until help arrives or the change with mother nature.

Mulder was trying to stay warm in the front of the flames, while his wife was watching his reflection. She had known, he had hated situations like these. He was trying to get warm, when he says to her.

"My hands are cold, but at least my feet are starting to get warm finally." He looks up to see her expression with Scullys face.

"Oh, Really Fox!, it's the opposite for me, but when it comes to you, I am currently warm over." In a sarcastic sort of way, to have him look up with a strange expression."What's the matter, did you see something?"

"Yes, I did Dana, it's my sister Samantha, she telling us to follow her, and I have no idea as to why." He gets up, when Scully tries to stop him for the most part with her gentle hand.

"But she is dead Mulder, she went into the twilight, like you told me many years ago, for god sake!" She tersely replied..

"I know, I was their when she left with the others, but now she is telling us to follow her to a safe place, why I don't know?" He moves towards her within the twilight.

Dana Scully having been a skeptic for a long time, she has come to terms in the recent years to finally understand. She gathers up her things inside the farm house.

They both follow her through the blinding snow, it had gotten harder, it was getting difficult to walk now along with their breathing...

Samantha kept telling her brother and Scully to keep pushing forward, they would be arriving soon.

Fox hollers at Samantha to stop. She turns to face the both of them. "Where will we be arriving to Samantha, you need to tell me right now?" He asked with a soft spoken heart for his sister.

Scully moves closer to her husband with the snow covering them. "She doesn't hear you." She screams at him.

Samantha continues on with her walk, it was at this moment, others from the twilight had join her for the track across the ways.

Mulder and Scully couldn't go on much longer. Fox tries to help her up from the snowy covered ground, but to no avail.

It was at this point, both of the F.B.I. agents passed out.

/

Mulder was starting to come around, he was hearing voices around.

"Doctor Williams, he's coming around." Scully was saying in her wheel chair next to his bed in the emergency room of Saint Johns clinic.

"You are both lucky to be alive, when the Amish couple found the both of you in the snow and on the other side of the bridge, they had thought you and your husband were dead." Flashing his pen light into Fox Mulder eyes.

"Doctor, I really don't exactly what had happen, it was after we were involved in that small vehicle accident, and finding our way into the farm house." She replied. "I do however remembering my husband saying something about having "Cold Hands, Warm Feet", after that everything else is a blur."

"By the way Doctor Scully, I was able to call your boss A.D. Skinner of your X Files department, he will be flying here direct from the airport to meet us here in a few hours."

"Thank you, I will stay here for now, I need to make sure my husband is going to be just fine." She moves in closer with the wheel chair to take a hold of his hand. She couldn't believe it, his hand was cold, along with his one foot being warm, to be the strangest thing.

"He's waking." Doctor Williams says to Scully looking on.

"Take it slow Fox, your in a emergency room clinic, can you hear me, if you can, nod your head?" And he does. "Welcome back Fox." She says softly, before getting up slowly to plant a quick kiss to his cheek.

"How did we get here Dana, I remember something about my sister Samantha telling us to move quicker in the snow, after that everything else just went blank?"

"I have no idea what your talking about Mulder, I just remember being inside the farm house, and that was it, and don't ask me to explain it in the first place." She said gently to her husband.

"Well in that case, your both lucky to be alive, no matter what had happened either in the farm house or in the snow storm, that has now ceased, I will leave the both of you alone to talk." Doctor Williams says before leaving.

/

Later that evening after Skinner flew up to visit, along with getting a motel room a few miles from the clinic hospital, and Scully being taken to her own room by the nurse working that day and evening. She was sound asleep, when Samantha came through the walls with her friends from the twilight. She came over to kiss Scully on her forehead, when she shift position a little with her pillow.

Samantha tells her friends, she needs to go see her brother before going back.

Mulder wasn't asleep, he was sitting up in bed watching the tv with having to find a basketball game on, when it felt a chill go through his bones.

When he looks over into the corner to see the twilight form of his sister.

"Fox, it's really me, I was able to direct the Amish couple to find the both of you in the snow, and find your way here." While moving closer to her brother.

"Sam, how long can you stay this time, I truly have missed you a great deal?" He says in a soft whispered tone of voice.

"I have only a few minutes, before I need to go back, please Fox, take better care of yourself, your wife Dana and your unborn child." She says to shock him with the revelation of news.

"Wait a minute Sam, what are you talking about?" He replied harshly.

"I have to go Fox, I will be back when I need to be and at the right time and place." She places a soft kiss onto his forehead before disappearing all together.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Cold Hands, Warm Feet

It was starting to snow again outside, but at least this time, both Mulder and his wife Dana were inside the hospital clinic, until Doctor Williams released them.

And at this point, neither were ready to leave, even if it was snowing. A.D. Walter Skinner had just walked into the clinic, trying to dust off the snow from his hat, jacket and boots. He had not seen this much snow in years, the last time was when Fox Mulder was abducted by the monster of all monsters, selling human body parts for the black market.

Agent Fox Mulder was glad to have been rescued by Scully, Skinner and the rest of the team having searched for days.

Scully came to see Mulder after the nurse, had once again check them both out before Doctor Williams was supposed to show up for his shift, no doubt he would be driving in with his snow mobile.

"Are you still thinking about your sister Samantha?" She asked with a perplex expression on his face.

"Not mostly about Sam in general, it was what she said to me, that really has me thinking for the most part."

"What was it Mulder, she told you in the first place?" When it comes to his sister, she always has a curious nature on the subject.

"Dana, I know this may stupid, with what I am going to say, when was your last cycle, I need to find out something, before I put my foot into my mouth?"

"You mean when you put your warm foot into your mouth?" Making a joke out of it to lighten up the tone of the conversation between the both of them. Scully says with chuckling at the same time.

"The reason I asked, is when my sister Sam told me to take better care of myself, along with yourself and our unborn child to really to get me thinking after she had disappeared." He replied tersely mostly.

It was at this moment, the both of them were interrupted by the good doctor coming in with his snow shovel in hand to remove some of the snow from the entrance of the clinic door.

"It's really getting bad out, I am afraid most of the people that are staying at the motel will be stuck for a few days, until the snow lets up." He sighs with taking a deep breath before going to hang up his belongings into the main closet.

His nurse Jodie came over to see if he was all right. "Doctor Williams are you all right, you look some what pale at the moment?" She checks his brow to see if he has a fever of some sort, but he was normal to her touch.

"Well!" He said before moving to check his two patients chart on the counter.

"Your fine, Mulder and Scully are inside waiting for you to be checked out." She moves off to look outside really quick to check on the falling snow, with the wind now picking up for the worst. "I just hope the power doesn't go out!" She says with closing the door really hard from the blowing wind and snow. "I need to get my gloves doctor, my hands are cold all of a sudden."

/

Inside Scully had a question that needed to be asked by her husband Fox Mulder.

"Actually I am late two weeks, I was going to wait another week, but since we are here in the clinic, maybe I can have the nurse give me one of those kits to take." She was very anxious to find out the truth, even though some what scary at the same time to have a baby now at her age.

"I would very much like to find out soon Dana, I have wanting to have one ever since we were married, and since our son William is off with his rebel friends, this will only justify it only better?" He looked on with that strange expression once again, before going back to his normal self.

She noticed it right away, it was that look, when Samantha had shown up the first time.

When the nurse came in to let them know Doctor Williams will be here in a few minutes, but had given Scully the chance to ask her about taking the test for pregnancy.

She agreed, she would go get it for Dana Scully. "I will be right back everyone." She smiles back before leaving.

"We will know soon Dana." Walking over to give her a quick hug and then a passionate kiss before the doctor walked in with their chart.

"I am sorry, I wasn't really paying attention, anyway I am here to do one more check on the both of you, but it doesn't look good with the snow stopping soon, I will start with Mr. Mulder in his room, if you don't mind Mrs. Mulder?"

"No, of course not!, Doctor Williams, I will be right here when your done, I have a pregnancy test kit that needs to be taken."

He was shaking his head, since he had no idea what was going on at the moment, to be caught off guard like that. This is when the nurse came back in with the kit, to be handed back into her hand.

"Thank you, I will take this into the bathroom, and leave it there until it's ready to be read, excuse me." She replied before turning on the light into the bathroom.

It took awhile for the doctor to check out Fox Mulder, but when he was done, he had come back out to see to Dana Scully and the nurses help with the exam. But by that time, Scully had found out the results of the kit.

She was going to wait until, she was done with the exam to give the news to her husband.

/

Mulder was talking to himself, or rather to his sister Sam, who had arrived from the twilight to pay one last visit to her brother.

"Don't worry Fox, Dana will be here shortly with the news, your going to be very happy by brother to have someone to love again with having missed William growing up as a child." She kisses him tenderly onto his cheek before moving into the shadows of the curtains.

This is when his wife comes in with a grin on her face, to have him think the news is great in the first place. He looks up after making sure his sister was hiding in the back ground.

"What's the verdict Dana?" He quickly says before getting off his bed to hold onto his wife for support.

"It's positive Fox!, and by the way, Sam, I know your here, I felt your alluring presence earlier, thank you for telling us in advance with the wonderful news." She turns to face Sam in the twilight before she disappeared.

Chapter Three Next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Cold Hands, Warm Feet

A.D. Walter Skinner wasn't a happy camper having to stuck into his motel room, along with everyone else after, he was given a lift by Doctor Williams on his snow mobile to his room.

This way, he didn't have to walk and get hurt in all that snow and wind, while Mulder and Scully were able to stay at the clinic for another night.

There were plenty of food, water and blankets at the clinic to keep them going for another day. Even though their is a possible chance the power might go out.

This is when Doctor Williams brought in the extra generator and flashlights just in case.

The wind was starting to howl for the most part. Scully was huddled under the blankets with her husband Fox Mulder having the privacy.

"Fox, can you keep me warm please, I am feeling cold all over."

She says with a gentle touch to his cheek. He snuggles closer to her body. "What happened to your warm feet aspect Dana?" Before taking her with a deeper, passionate kiss. "I just hope Doctor Williams doesn't comes in again to bother us or his nurse for that matter?" While putting his arms around her further.

"Maybe your sister Samantha, will have an answer for when the snow is supposed to be ending soon, I hate this, accept for being with you here." Saying it with an altitude.

/

In the outer office Jodie was going to check outside once again, but this time making sure to put on her coat and the rest of her snow stuff. When she is ready, she tells Doctor Williams, who is sitting at the main counter having a cup of coffee to warm him up.

When she does, she sees that someone or something has fallen in the snow. Jodie hollers for Doctor Williams to come help. "What's wrong?" He says quickly before going to th000e closet to put on his things, including his boots.

"Look over their near the middle of the street, we need to get that person inside quick." Once the both of them were ready, they headed outside in the wind and blowing, swirling snow.

Doctor Williams picked up the young girl, it would have seem to be at the moment. Jodie was trying to hold them both up from falling back down onto the snow covered ground, but after a few moments, they were able to make it back into the clinic.

"Jodie, do me a favor, asked Doctor Scully for help, we need to make sure this little girl is going to make it, I can't tell at the moment, who she is right now." He runs to the closet to take out the extra blankets to cover up the little girl.

After getting themselves together, Scully and Mulder came out a little bit wobbly, otherwise they were able to help Williams and Jodie out with the little girl.

"We need to make sure, she stays warm under a layer of blankets, until her temperature starts to rise from being outside, does anyone know who she is? She asked being anxious to know right away.

"Her name is Sandy Miles, age 12, I have no idea why Sandy would be running out in the storm, usually her mother that cares for her, usually keeps a close watch on her all of the time with her heart condition." Doctor Williams announced the news to Mulder and Scully looking concerned.

"My god Fox, that is just horrible!" Scully responded with a hurtful expression on her face.

"Jodie, can you check the phone lines, see if you can get through to Jackie's number, and tell her, we have found her daughter just outside the clinic in all that snow and wind." Doctor Williams asked with watching Sandy's color of her skin.

When Jackie picked up the line, she was frantic, thinking it might be the police calling, in regard to her daughter Sandy.

"This is Jodie from the clinic, Doctor Williams and myself were able to fine her in the snow, we have her currently under a ton of blankets for the moment, don't tried to come out in this weather, until it gets better, we have plenty of help here for the moment, if anything happens, we will be sure to keep you updated on your daughter's health." She queries.

"I won't move an inch, I can see the storm is getting much worst for the moment, thank you for calling in regard to my daughter Sandy." She hangs up to take a deep breath, while watching the twilight of the form name Samantha, having told her the truth about her daughter Sandy having been found. She turns to say the following to her. "Thank you." Before Samantha disappeared through the window to meet up with the rest of her friends in the twilight.

TO BE CONTINUED WITH CHAPTER FOUR


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Cold Hands, Warm Feet

When Samantha left to go back into the twilight with her friends, she knew, her work was not done for when it comes to Sandy and the others staying inside the clinic with the storm.

She was fighting the pull to leave finally, but was granted a special permission to stay and finish up, what she had started in the first place, including her own brother Fox Mulder.

Even though he was happy with the results, for when she was able to catch up with him inside the twilight of her passing.

But for Samantha, she wasn't able to vocally say anything to him on a Earthly plain, and she has that chance to do that with asking Sandy's permission to take over her body for a few moments, to finally say good bye to her brother, and to feel the w100armth of his hands and feet.

/

Sandy was finally coming around to feel safe and sound once again under the security of the blankets that were covering her.

She could hear voices around her. She was being told to open up her eyes very slowly from a woman's voice. When she does, it's the face of Doctor Dana Scully talking to her, that she was safe and sound.

While Jodie came over with some hot chicken soup with a spoon, while Scully helped her to sit up now in the chair, her skin tone was much better, then it was before for when she was brought in from the snow storm.

"Here you go Sandy, try to eat the soup, it will help you." Sitting next to her with the soup and several napkins. While Scully walked over to the door to watch the blowing snow and howling wind continue on with the huge storm that hit the area.

"Jodie, I will go and check my husband in our rooms, he was very quiet earlier." She responded with being really worried for her husband.

"Sure!0, Doctor Williams is in the back as well, trying to sleep a little, I have a feeling, he's not feeling all that well in the first place." She leaves, while trying to help Sandy get down the soup a little bit at a time, along with the crackers.

"Sandy, can I asked you something really important, tell me how, you were able to find your way here to the clinic in the blinding snow and wind?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"A guardian angel name Samantha showed me the way." She says to give Jodie shivers down her spine.

"Are you sure in what your saying Sandy in the first place? She asked making sure with her response.

"Yes, I am very sure, can I have more soup and crackers, my hands are still a little bit cold."

"It's to be expected with you almost dying outside in all that snow and wind, here, I will help you further." She takes the spoon to place it into her wide opened mouth.

/

Scully was having a hard time trying to get her husband to talk for the moment, however when he was ready to talk, he will, and he won't be able to stop, once he does start.

She decided to go lay down, feeling some what tire all of a sudden getting under the blankets.

She looks over at her husband Fox Mulder, trying to figure out just what is on his mind at the moment. When he speaks up with mumbling something under his breath. "What did you say Mulder, I didn't hear a word you said?" She tenderly asked.

"I never said goodbye really to my sister, she never even tried to speak with me back then, how I can wish it would happen finally to hear her speak to me and just say good bye to me, until it's time for me to see her in heaven many years in the future?"

"Jesus Fox, your scaring me to hell!, I would wish you would stop talking like that in the first place.." She says with anger in her tone and deposition.

"I am sorry, I am just feeling sorry for myself right now, lets get some rest for now, I will wake you later to make something to eat and see how Skinner is coping with the storm.

Final Chapter coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Cold Hands, Warm Feet

Finally sometime during the night, the snow and wind were starting to let up, and by morning, it would stop entirely the snow storm.

Skinner was feeling somewhat better having to look out the window of his motel room to see that the snow was almost stopping, he would be glad to go back home, once all of the roads would be cleared to have his vehicle get by to the airport, hopefully by then the run ways would be cleared off.

Doctor Williams was glad himself having been stuck inside the clinic the past few days, as with his nurse/friend Jodie. But one little girl name Sandy is going to be thrilled, once she finds out, she is able to go home to her mother, having worried her to death.

But for Sandy, she still had a mission that needed to be finished before leaving the clinic.

Fox Mulder having gotten up during the night, leaving his wife under the blankets in her own bed was totally exhausted from the entire affair.

With everyone asleep in the back, he needed to go up front to the lunch room to make himself something to eat and drink. He was feeling restless for the most part.

Sitting in the lunch room with the lights down low, all of a sudden, he felt a presence inside the room, not knowing what it could be.

When he turned around towards the entrance of the door, he saw his sister Samantha in the twilight holding Sandy's hand.

"Fox, I am here to give you, one final present before leaving this Earthly plane, Sandy is helping me out to give you my present, please do not be afraid." She replied.

"Samantha, I don't understand." He says with a soft tone.

Sandy came over to sit next to Fox Mulder. She takes his hand, when he sees Samantha enter Sandy's body.

It would take a moment, before he realize what was going on, along with Sandy getting used to the idea of having Samantha's existence inside of her.

Sandy starts to talk in Samantha's voice while taking her brothers hands into hers. "Fox, I am here to finally say good bye to you, using Sandy's voice and body, so that you can feel the warmth of my body, unlike the last time for when I was in the twilight."

Fox Mulder started to cry to be given this one time present from his only sister for which he loves a great deal. "Samantha, I am going to be missing you a great deal, thank you for doing this special wish for me, it's what has been on my mind ever since, I have arrived here at the clinic."

"I know!, It's why I was able to save Sandy in the snow, to guide her here in the first place, along with explaining to her mother, even though she didn't believe me at first, when I first appeared to her in the twilight."

"Will you ever be back again Samantha?" He asked with hugging Sandy next to him.

"I will be leaving very soon to go back to my friends in the twilight, please Fox take care of yourself, and your unborn child, he will guide you in the later years, for when it comes to one final battle for total understanding and believing within yourself, as with your wife Dana Scully, I love you, Fox."

Sandy is released from Samantha having left her body to leave into the shadows and outside. When Sandy comes around, she says to him. "At least you were able to feel her warm hands this time, without the cold emptiness, I also finally feel warm with the hands, as with my feet."

"Thank you Sandy for giving permission to be a host body for my sister Samantha, you will now be truly happy, I suggest you go back to rest and be with your wife Dana Scully, she needs you the most now."

Sandy falls asleep in his arms, it's at this moment, he picks her up to be taken into the back with the others.

He had made sure she was comfortable under the blankets, before going to his room with his wife, he decides to slip in next to her without having to wake her up, before he finally falls asleep himself.

THE END


End file.
